Mrs. Cop
Details *'Title:' 미세스 캅 / Miseseukap *'Genre:' Crime, thriller *'Broadcast network:' SBS Season 1 *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Aug-03 to 2015-Sep-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Mrs. Cop OST Synopsis Mrs. Cop is about a female cop who deals with harsh criminal activities along with her superior and squad members. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Hee Ae as Choi Young Jin *Kim Min Jong as Park Jong Ho *Lee Da Hee as Min Do Young *Son Ho Joon as Han Jin Woo ;People around Young Jin *Shin So Yool as Choi Nam Jin (Young Jin's daughter) **Shin Rin Ah as young Choi Nam Jin ;Others *Lee Ki Kwang as Lee Se Won *Jung Soo Young *Lee Ki Young as Yum Sang Min *Heo Jung Do as Jo Jae Duk *Shin Seung Hwan as Bae Dal Hwan *Son Byung Ho * Park Min Ha as Seo Ha Eun *Yang Hyun Min *Yoo Jae Myung *Kim Kyung Ryong *Lee Kyu Sub *Choi Min *Jo Yi Hyun *Kim Ji Sung as kid from the camp *Min Jung Sup *Ji Seung Hyun *Ahn Won Jin Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Producer:' Jang Sung Wook (장성욱), Lee Sang Min (이상민) *'Director:' Yoo In Shik, Ahn Gil Ho *'Screenwriter:' Hwang Joo Ha Recognitions 2015 SBS Drama Awards: *Special Actress (mini series) (Lee Da Hee) *New Star Award (Son Ho Joon) Episode Ratings See Mrs. Cop/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia Season 2 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Mar-05 to 2016-May-08 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original soundtrack:' Mrs. Cop 2 OST Synopsis The drama is about a female cop who deals with harsh criminal activities along with her superior and squad members. It depicts the greatness as well as the tough and sad sides of working mom’s life in Korea through the story of the elite woman detective. After Choi Young Jin (Kim Hee Ae) takes time off from work in Mrs. Cop (Season 1), Go Yoon Jung (Kim Sung Ryung) becomes the new detective squad chief. She returned to South Korea after training with the F.B.I. in the United States. Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Sung Ryung as Go Yoon Jung *Kim Min Jong as Park Jong Ho ;Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency *Im Seul Ong as Oh Seung Il *Son Dam Bi as Shin Yeo Ok *Lee Joon Hyuk as Bae Dae Hoon *Kim Hee Chan as Kang Sang Chul ;EL Capital *Kim Bum as Lee Ro Joon *Cha Hwa Yun as Seo Jung Mi *Choi Jin Ho as Baek Jong Shik ;Others *Jang Hyun Sung as Park Woo Jin *Yoon Joo Sang as Go Pyung Shik *Lee Hyo Je as Park Min Jae *Lee Mi Do as Bae Soo Min *Yoo Hyung Kwan as Ji Chung Jang *Son Hyun Joo *Choi Min Ho *Park Young Soo *Min Sung Wook *Park Jin Young *Kim Sung Bum *Shin Seung Hwan *Heo Joon Suk *Kim Ji Eun *Lee Hyun Wook Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Yong Suk *'Producer:' Lee Sang Min (이상민) *'Director:' Yoo In Shik, Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriter:' Hwang Joo Ha Recognitions *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Sung Ryung) Episode Ratings See Mrs. Cop 2/Episode Ratings Notes *This is a special drama. External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS